


Glorious Adultery

by Kattlarv



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anatomy, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Ahem* Just a little something I was urged to throw together after noticing I'm the only one on this entire site, and seeming web to have written a equine (female) glory hole story xP Everyone else just does the human (male) version x3</p><p>Anyhow, summary wise: Shining Armor wants a little more in his life, his newly married wife proves to be a little less craving sexually than he'd hoped, so he's out to satisfy his itch by other means.  Especially one he was given when Chrysalis decided to have a little fun with him...<br/>So feel free to follow him as he ventures to the local glory hole in hopes of satisfying his cravings, and perhaps get to live out his gangbang fantasy.</p><p>Content: Glory holes (equine), cunnilingus, deepmuzzling/deepthroating (female), mild aheago, sub, excessive ejaculate, equine genitals, gangbang and da magicz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Adultery

Shining let out a long sigh. Cadance was off on some royal business, and he was stuck at home... they hadn't even have time for a quick rut before she left, so he was instead left unsatisfied... he wished he'd let her do the... 'thing' more often. He just loved going deep, but Cadance wasn't fond of the gagging it usually caused. But so what? It wasn't anything major... and the discomfort wasn't that bad. One would think they'd be okay with their partner getting a extra thrilling sensation at the expense of the comfort of their significant other. Sure, going for mutually pleasurable things might seem like a clear winner, but like said: It wasn't like it hurt a lot. Just discomfort. Plus, that could be trained... the sensation as it reached the throat...

The white unicorn felt a shiver down his spine as he thought of it. Still, she let him do it every other week or so. He should be glad for what he has. After all, if she'd figure out he had a hots for it due to Chrysalis being the one to first introduce him to the act... yeah, then he'd have a bigger chance of winning the best young flier completion than having said stiff meat and the warmth of a throat surround it... He bit his lower lip gingerly, rubbing a hoof along his chin. She wouldn't be back for at least two weeks. A light twitch in his testicles indicated he wouldn't be up for that long... he had to find some way, to make it all okay...

Mulling back and forth in his living room, he took another light whiff on Cadance's side of the bed. The scent of her morning dew was still there. He loved how it was more than just her that rose with the sun... she had a really impressive family jewel. But then again, she was princess sized... I took a longer whiff of the slightly discolored spot and gave a pleasant shiver. He missed her voluptuous, plump marehood. Shaped like a heart due to her massive mounds, cute formations on her mottling, and the darned biggest clit he'd ever seen. Almost as much girth as his shaft when both were erect. When she winked, it certainly got his attention in more than one way.What made it even more amazing was how it was also vaguely heart shaped. Just wanted to wrap your lips around it and suckle it for hours.

Feeling a slight chill, he glanced down under him. He wasn't hanging out alone anymore at least... while he could jerk off, that would barely get him halfway where he wanted to be. Looking out into the night, he saw one of the pegasus patrols swoop by. Something in his brain tried to make itself heard... then it suddenly clicked. Patrol. Guards. Work! He had overheard Bulwark gushing to Aegis about how he just found out about this new night club that opened last month, and aside from being an awesome nightclub; It had glory holes. Generally cost just a few bits, but sometimes it was even free. And at the weekends, regular ponies could even apply to take a stall. He'd apparently been there last week, just walked in, closed the door, open the hatch and keep at it till you're satisfied... considering he'd seen Gleaming Shield shuffle back from her hourly break with a dopey look, shaky legs and reeking of sex later that night, it hadn't taken him much to combine two and two...

His twitching genital seemed to agree that club was a good idea. But... glancing over at their wedding picture... it would be cheating on Cadance, wouldn't it? 

Right? ... it wasn't like he'd go out with the intent of sleeping with somepony else, he'd just go to a stall, open the hatch, slide or whatever, and then... well.. it couldn't really count if he didn't know whom he was having sex with, right? Plus, it was more like... giving ponies a hoof in masturbating, sorta... Taking another glance out the window, he could make out the faint shimmer of neon of what he expected was the place... what had they called it? Chromatic Caverns? Well... it wouldn't hurt if he went there and took a look, would it? Might could get high on second hoof sex heh.

Without further ado, Shining made sure his member went back into the sheath before he began trotting to the club. It was a bit chilly out after all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

His heart was almost hammering in the chest. And he wasn't even inside yet. But it had something to do with the glowing mares trotting out of the club. Some still had strings of their lubricant on their tails or hind legs, apparently having ejaculated quite intensely, and recently... Shining knew he would be unable to keep his cool for very long out there. This club was more than open about the fact it hosted glory holes... Almost seemed like it might be it's main selling point for this joint. As he entered through the large doors, the white unicorn was surprised to how the insides didn't smell only of musk. It was actually quite clear air in there, or as clean as club air got. Or if was a bar... he wasn't quite sure. The only thing Shining really knew, was that ponies got here for no strings attacked release.

Scanning the floor, he noticed the bar quickly, and not just because of the huge glowing sign. The music was audible, rhythmic, yet surprisingly low. Compared to other places the unicorn had been to, it was refreshing to be able to hear himself think. Making his way through the crowd, he noticed there was a long line to the fillies room, but on closer inspection, the bathrooms were on the other side of the room, evident by Shining spotting the row of urinals as a mare trotted out from the actual 'fillies' bathroom. He could only assume the door next to it was the 'colt'. It didn't take him long to figure out where those doors went...

Reaching the bar, he taps for the barkeeps attention. The aubergine pegasus mare turns to him, sizing him up quickly. "Aight, what'll it be hun?"

Shining shuffled a little nervously. "Ah, yes, I was um..." The barkeep let out a soft snort and rolled her eyes.

"Here for the glory holes eh?" The unicorn blushed, nodding. Glancing around to make sure none he knew was there. "Look, ah don' know why there's so many of you cumhungry bucks in this town, or how come almost all mares seem to have the libido of Luna once she came home. We've had to tripple the amount of stalls, even install ah quad-box. But ah reckon' it might have something to do with the current harvest festival. Along with ta novelty. Quite sure the current interest will die down in a few more weeks. Till then, we'd appreciate more bucks ñ mares ta eagerly suck, lick and in any way tend ta all these horny horsecunts." She gave a cocky smirk. "Pay's two bits per mare you get off. Tips are a partial bonus, we get half, but if they exceed 50 % of what ya earn, they cover your salary too. Goin' in the box earns you 70 an hour. Same rule fer tips there. Though, ya gotta get a working licence for 100 bits, get em back when ya stop workin' here. It's jus' a formality thou, mainly ta avoid minors. We also go-" Shining raised a hoof to interrupt her.

"Eh, I actually don't want to work here..." He shifts a little as he leans in a bit "Any way I could you know... just work for free? I don't feel right charging for this... and um... I am just curious to try... so signing up for a job I might not you know... plus I have my old one..." The mare quirked a brow.

"Eh? Ya don't want to be paid? Well, taint' unheard of that some folk jus' wana do it fer the satisfaction or gratification... ah'm not one to judge. Know my town native cousin' Berry runs a similar gig as me, cept fer you bucks. Not as big, but ain't seem like only mares are into getting off with no strings attached hehe. Don't suppose you also got some other buck with ya to keep guard of ye?" The mare seemed to chuckled a little. "Cos' told me about this strange mare visitin' her place, two... somethin' also wanted to work fer free, bit on the excessive mare though from what ah heard. Really went outa her way to focus on the bucks, seemed ta get off on havin' ponies pleasure themselves with her body, cum fetishists too heh." She reached under to get something from the desk. Holding over a small key she nodded to the stallion. "C'mon now, take it, it's ta key to the box. If ya wana work fer free, it's what we got left today, else get back t'morrow." The mare idly polished a glass with her wings as she looked on Shining with an amused smile.

Her smile turned to a slightly worried one as the unicorn lit up with a massive smile. He had been hoping for maybe getting a stall, suck a few mares, now he was gonna get the main attraction? Get to be coated by their liquid arousal? Indulge his desire to make mares unload into and onto him for as long as he desired? "Oh, that won't be needed, can I start right now?" His eager grin caused the pegasus to put back the glass.

"Uh, hun, ya are aware ya would be in there an hour rite? Taint' something ta just do lightly. Yer expected ta use mouth, hooves, or horn if you prefer, and yer wang, or hiney... most ponies tha come to me or my cuz chicken out when we jus give em the task... guess ya really want to do this huh?" A small smirk of admiration popped upon the pegasus. "Ya wouldn't happen to be related to tha crazy mare my sis told em about would ya?" She let out an amused snicker.

Shining chuckled as well. Yeah right, like Twilight was some cum hungry cock mare. There were rare enough as it was. Besides, it was weird enough he had ended up as a cum hungry cunt stallion. If both their parents kids turned out to be sexual deviants, he would really question their genetic material heh. "Heh, I really doubt it. I do got a sis, but I don't see her as the type, she's way too OCD for something this spontaneous."

The bar keep chuckled. "Heh, ah hear ya. Personally ah am actually not ah fan of glory holes meself. Sure, they're okay, but ah rather have some foreplay and use more positions than pony style hehe. Ah appricate their usefulness fer pent up mares, and as of late now, but on a smaller scale: stallions too. My sis, Berry however loves em'. Yet she got stuck with the bar with the male ones." The mare snickered and blinked at the unicorn. "Can imagine her frustration when she can't indulge in her favorite fetish eh? She's hoping ta get at least one female stall installed before next month. She don' mind helping the bucks in tha' town out. But like she say's: She got needs too. Plus, that town is apparently the only one that has male glory holes, but not female. Not fer long, but I gotta say it's kind of amusing. Off all the towns me sis gets, she picks tha one in Equestria tha's never heard of glory holes, and all she got with her are the still new, rather unwieldy male ones. If ya'd look for somethin' a bit more private, ya can go to the next town, got ah couple bars and clubs there with tha' traditional stall ones. I honestly wonder if we're more of a brothel here considering our facility fer it hehe."

Shining, full of new energy, nods to the mare and turns to head off when he's suddenly interrupted by a wing on his flank.

"Ah, sorry hun, ah almost forgot: Ya enter to the door next ta the clients. Ye can be safe in that none will recognize ya. We made sure the only way to the dining area, was through there. Though, don' worry, there's a secluded path, so those tha wants, can avoid tha ... 'white room'. But jus go past towards tha dining area, there's a small closet there, takes ya to the stalls. Got it?" The unicorn nodded, turning to head off again, then suddenly halted.

"Oh, mind telling the girls it's free in the quad? Would hate to have the mares think I'm charging them for this honor. Just... keep me anonymous..." He could already feel himself getting aroused from the mere thought of being not only spit roasted, but having mares so eager for a turn, that they resort to letting him use his hooves or horn to satisfy them, as they coat him over and over until no part of his hide is dry.

"They'd get ta know when going to use it, but ah guess I can promote it... ya sure you don't have a promiscuous relative down south? She asked fer the exact same thing." Heh, that'd be something. He'd believe it when he saw it. The barkeep caught his smile, and just gave him a not in return. "Right, now be careful ya hear? Don't turn on the light in the quad. It's kinda it's stealth mode if ya will. Should keep ya safe."

Finally, Shining could head off, and speaking of which, his other head was also craving to head out... he made sure to hurry. The line of mares eagerly chatting and giggling had very mixed intervals in it, he noticed quickly far from all even giggled, some just stood casually and waited as if nothing was particularly special about it. He could clearly see it on those that left too. Some were hyper, others in a dreamy state, and some just let out a sigh and trotted out as if they'd only taken care of some casual business. But he didn't let the rows of... horny, winking, vulva in all shapes and colors... Shining snapped out of his trance, noticing he was drooling. The mares in front row had their tails lifted, some were fully unfolded, others winked gingerly, eager to get in and off. Soon the mares wouldn't need to wait as long... he'd ensure that. He could take as many mares he needed, Cadance wouldn't mind, right? She brought love to ponies, this wasn't far from it. And like said: It wasn't technically cheating.

Finally at the side door, he noticed how one of the double doors lead through the area, and the other, the way around. Like he was going to miss a chance to see where he'd be fulfilling his fantasy! Another he never spoke aloud about, but being the the center of a gangbang, get buckakked... he pushed through the door, and was immediately hit by the heavy scent of ejaculate, countless dozens of mare's ejaculate. The scent along began to make him hard. He shivered and relished in it. Barely a few steps in, he stepped in something wet and sticky. As if a drone, he mindlessly lifted the front hoof in question, sniffed at the whitish substance... he might just come back during heat... the thick, creamy yellowish ejaculate mares got then was basically McHay's flavor of the season. He took a taste. And even despite being cold, he swallowed down the sample. He was so glad he hadn't eaten yet today, he'd need the space...

His dazed blur letting go, he could now hear how well the doors isolated everywhere was there mares moaning, grunting and hissing at a relatively low tone, interrupted by the occasional increase in pitch indicating an orgasm. Turning to the sound, he saw a mare grinding up against a stall, her right hind leg twitching like crazy as he heard wet splash after wet splash as she unloaded, her streams hitting the wall, then straight down to the ground. As her orgasm subsided, she slid off the penis she'd been using, it standing firm, lightly twitching as the mare exhaled. "Haaa... fuck..." she glanced to the side, where a muscular earth pony mare finished gritting her teeth. Stretching herself and taking a step forward, revealing the panting buck muzzle moaning out his thanks for her choosing just him, cum tricking down his chin and out of his muzzle, apparently unable to have swallowed all of her juices. The sight made Shining's shaft go fully hard. As she turned to go, he got a glance of her large, throbbing marehood. Clit was still settling back in on the massive, mottled pride. That mare sure had more length than Cadance, but she didn't have a bigger clit. Estimating her posture and slit length compared to her body she was easily around 36 centimeters deep. He would have to push deep to even try to be a snug fit...

Making his way through the arousal, his own penis bobbed lightly. He wanted to hurry to the cube, but at the same time... and miss all of those? To his right, he saw another stallion's penis sticking out, twitching lightly. Despite the uncomfortable pose they had to stand in, just the thought of being at the whim of mares, whether you even got off or not. The mere though almost cause him to leak precum. Something the mares around here had no issue doing. Most were already dripping lube, or had some of their cum still trickling out. A bit further ahead, he noticed a buck that had been allowed to cum, notable by the mixed glob of cum on the floor, one a bit whither than the other. But the buck was still standing strong, unless he'd been replaced. Needed immense stamina to neglect you own orgasm for that long...

In one corer of the room was a ... sauna? Looked like a little shower area to wash up in. Most the mares heading into the shower were limp, but slick, notably just having gotten off. There was knocking from the stalls nearby the showers, one mare casually shifted direction, and planted her rear on the wall, letting out a soft sigh, humming lightly as the buck that had been knocking immediately had gotten to work. He was amazed how casual the mares at the shower area was. The eager bucks, and yet they were so calm about it. Then again, most of them had just been serviced as they seemed to be wrapping up and ready to leave. "Please... be rough with me! Use me! I'm your tool for pleasure!" the eager voice that called out came from a stall with two holes, his muzzle stuck out from the front, his penis from the back. He was apparently on his back in there, going with eh muzzle direction. Shining could agree quite a bit, there was something immensely arousing to just being fucked raw by a horny mare, being their plaything. Still the sheer size of this place amazed him... so much variation... most he'd seen before was either just a stall with two holes in a bar, or a bathroom connected to a gym, the mares locker room, view inside to them, two operable hatches the mares could utilize if they wanted to let off some steam after training. He'd done there several times during high school, both places... the gym mares reminded him of the casual ones at the shower... ooh, he had to get to his own box soon... he wanted to taste mare...

"Open it up for me!" A mare called out, looking to the source, a pegasus hovered with her rump facing the wall, quickly pressing against it and grunting as a unicorn stood next to her, horn glowing. As the pegasus stopped gushing, she pulled back, and the white unicorn could spot a stallions rear, penis hanging erect down along the rump sized hole, thick, creamy ejaculate dripping from the mare's ridged azure sex, as a string of it connected to the anus of the male. Cum slowly oozing from the creampie. "Neat!" The two mares clopped hooves. The pegasus landing, and giving his rump a firm smack. "Atta boy. Thanks for the fun, might visit again!" 

The male panted softly, calling out with a nervous, yet eager voice "N-next!". A nearby stall had the the male snout sticking out yelp lightly as a mare smacked her rear firmly against the opening, and within short, Shining heard the telltale sound of a muffled stallions moans as he got to work on the mare. Reminded him how a.. certain someone had poked him in the eye with her package, just smeared his face before letting him take it... This place was truly amazing. Had something for every mare's preference. Another grunt made him turn his attention again, a mare pressed against the wall pulled back with a sigh, a audible splat from a glob of cum hit the floor. He expected to see another anal creampie, but instead he was greeted by a plump, veiny vulva, cum oozing from the vag. The mare that just came, turned around and gave a kiss on the clit of the other mare. With a smile, whispering something he couldn't make out, but whatever it was, the mare in the stall began winking frantically. Like he said: This place: Has everything. And about all the mares seem great too! He hoped he could earn a reward kiss as well... especially if this new spell he'd learnt worked like it should... he was too eager and aroused to continue browsing. Especially after several mares had given him hungry looks, and glanced down under his stomach with approving grins. The scent of mare's sexual arousal and products were heavy in the air, and it coated most areas of this room. A mare called out for more, eagerly panting as her muzzle stuck out of the hole, lips soaked with lubricant, and the pools under the hatch spoke of at least a dozen other mares having used her to relieve themselves. Most seemed to stick out of their boxes and stalls a bit, but of course not enough to reveal themselves. He had to admit, for such a huge scale, they managed to keep the spirit of glory holes down, even if it was more a social thing here. 

With that said, he saw a secluded area he'd mistaken for a wall till now, a mare exited a stall, sighing and shook her mane, still dripping from her orgasm, she approached and pushed open a partially transparent door and grinned as she spoke "Thanks. Hope ya liked the taste." before closing the door. They even had an isolated room? With, seemingly all of the three most common glory holes in them? His shaft lightly hit his stomach as it twitched. Okay, this place officially had EVERYTHING. He hurried to the maintenance door, thankfully behind around a corner in a back. He was impressed on the simple tunnel system this place had. 

Shining froze a little as he saw another stallion, beige in coat, walk towards him from within the tunnel, cum dripping from his coated face and muzzle, a trail dripping behind him as well, indicating several creampies as well. This buck had been spitroated good... he just gave the white unicorn a knowing smile and winked at him. "So good..." he hadn't recognized the buck, so hopefully he didn't know him either... even if most did. Still, he had to say, despite being the same base concept, this was making him a lot more nervous than when he'd worked stalls and flaps as a teen. Maybe it was the scale of things, Was like if he'd gone straight from losing his cherry to being in a gangbang. He finally reached the slope up marked "Quad" It made him chuckle that, unlike all other slopes, this one had metal bars under the hatch to walk on. And judging by the scent and stains, there was a good reason for it.

Climbing out of the hatch, and closing it firmly, along with locking it. He took a look around. There was instructions on the wall, above muzzle height, Supposedly to avoid getting jizzed upon. It was still laminated however. Reading through the list, he found out this place had camera's that were optional if he wanted to make it into a show. He did not however, he doubted Cadance wanted to see him in the next 'Buckyard Sluts' release... plus, it'd be extra awkward to explain to the family. Especially knowing Twilight had at least a couple editions in her hidden porn stash... lets see... he could pick how many holes to open, the front and back walls could be slided to adjust for spitroast... seriously, what more could a male want? The floor was pristine, could lap up lubricant from it if he wanted. The holes were adjustable. And best of all: It said they had fixed in case you wanted to keep it the anonymous visit feeling, combined with the fast paced client replacement. So, video, off, light, dim, all four holes and secrecy on. It was time to do this!

Shining jumped after he pressed the button. The soft lids seemed to be making sure nothing was around them, before they slid aside. That hadn't made him jump, but the fact the holes were a bit bigger than regular size, to allow more muzzle movement, but the fact they had no linen, no flap, no nothing covering them. He started to panic a bit until he noticed several mares eagerly gathering around the box, looking into the holes, a faint shimmer flickered across the hole. He noticed they weren't looking at him. And that shimmer... concealment magic, it seemed to be from the illusion school if he wasn't mistaken.. Twilight was better at the difference schools with only her left ear than he was, but he was fairly sure on this part. "Think he's in there?" he heard a mare ask.

"I dunno... it's activated, so I hope so. Not every day someone volunteers to do this for free... and well, from my experience, those are the best ones.. really eager to get in there, they just want to make mares happy..." He saw her bit her lip excitedly. He gave a smirk. Oh, indeed was he eager... and thanks to his little spell, they'd get a night they'd never forget... he'd make them squirm as the filled him to the brim. In case he'd ever do this again, he'd want the mares to remember, and long for him... one of the mares knocked on the box, trying to gauge a reaction. He cautiously stuck a hoof through the shimmering field, what emerged on the other side was... his hoof, yet not.. it was like it was blurred, shifting in color. Yeah, that was some good camouflage magic going on. Still didn't know if he'd want to risk showing his face, even if contorted, somepony could recognize him, and speaking was out of the question. "Oh? Look!" the mares all focused on his hoof before he quickly withdrew it. "Heh, seems like it's either his first time here, or he's shy..." 

A pale orange mare smirked. "Well then, perhaps this can help us check." She gingerly trotted up to the hole, firmly pressing her rump against it. Blocking his view from all the lovely mares, with an even more lovely view... her plump, speckled auburn marehood had an impressive length, around twelve cm from top to bottom. A perky anus placed shorty above it. She certainly had quite a bit bigger pelvis than most mares, but he didn't complain the least. She gave a slightly impatient thrust Oh, she didn't have to worry, she wouldn't have to stay flaccid for long. Finishing the initial admiration of the meaty marehood, the unicorn gave a smile, and placed his warm tongue against the base of her folds, feeling the warmth of her member those supple, juicy slabs of meat concealed. Hearing a low sigh in relief, and her shifting up, preparing for him to take care of businesses by tending to her needs, he was eager to comply. Driving his tongue up along her length. He made sure to slide his tongue over each little ridge along her marehood, giving a little kiss to it at the top, before sliding back down to be met with something, large, squishy and, not yet entirely hard.

Shining licked his lips and traced his tongue around the bead, causing it to throb a little. When she was hard, he'd work his muzzle around that big, mottled beauty. He'd yet to meet a mare that didn't love his suck and swirl technique. Giving the clit a few more tender suckles, like he was nursing it, he lets go with a pop, it swelling up further. Soon. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of her labia, and started to chew on it using only his lips, kneading the rapidly swelling nether lip. Tugging it back casually five centimeters, letting it smack back to the rest of the honey pot, repeating the process on the other side. He gave a grin as he saw her wink, displaying her pride in it's full glory. Somepony was ready to be his first client. Or rather, the first mare to cum by his hoof... well, mouth.

Without further ado, he locked lips around the price, wasting no time in sucking on it as he began to bob his head, much to the mares delight. She started thrusting back, pressing up against the wall further. Making him lingate her. Glad that she was into it, and didn't just whip it out and wait, like some mares did, he gladly matched her pace as she was working her hips. There was a sudden knock, and he prepared for the money shot, but noticing it hadn't come from in front of him, and the fact the mare was still pumping her rump, the glanced to the side as the began swirling his tongue around her throbbing bead. He still wasn't sure if mares flared... but it felt like they did at times, but could just be the muscles flexing...

It didn't take the trained captain of the guard too long before he spotted a second vulva protruding partially inside to his left. Seemed like some other ponies had realized this was a quad hole. The doubted his efforts as he reached a hoof out, starting to idly stroke along the length of the second mare. She was about average size, coca colored coat, no mottling, and smooth aside from the clit bulge she was sporting, despite being flaccid. That had to be rectified. He sped up further on the mare in front of him, suckling and swirling his tongue around the swollen bead. He could feel her starting to tense up... that's it... give me your nectar... Shining's thoughts strafed as he gave head to this... mostly unknown mare, he had seen her face, but knew nothing about her otherwise. The coca mare had gotten hard, and he wanted to tend to her needs as well... there was a three calm knocks in front of him as the mare stretched her back, making him grin. Showtime!

He lightly pressed his teeth around the pearl and applied pressure as he sucked hard, lapping the tip roughly, being rewarded with a grunt and a thick stream of something warm and sticky cascading over his muzzle, he quickly closed his eyes as the strong jets hit him between the eyes, at the forehead, over his closed left eye, spurting over his nostrils, making him blow cumbubbles briefly. He pulls back just in time to catch the last spurt in his mouth, immediately swallowing. Then as quickly, regret not savoring the taste. Opening his good eye, he noticed the mare about to pull out, he quickly dives in, slurping out the cum still left in her between her folds, then kisses her limpening bead in the process, earning a surprised nicker of approval. "Heh, I'm sure we can say this buck is one of those eager ones... I'm gonna go freshen up, but come on gals, lets give this buck all the cum and cunt he wants." She walked away with a swagger, swaying her hips as she headed to the shower area as he savored her flavor before letting it joint the rest in his stomach. One down, as much as he could fit to go...

To his approving glance, a new vulva, bright yellow and a notable creased pattern, showed up, and almost immodestly there was a set of rapid knocks. Shining looked to the left, still stroking the right vulva, expecting a new one to have joined the party, but there was nothing there, making him confused into something hot splashes against his chest, turning in just the wrong time to take a spurt of mare jizz in his right eye, falling onto his rump in surprise, yet managing to not do a sudden jerk with his right front hoof, as the rest of the juices cascaded over his chest and erect shaft hover, he gave a shudder in delight. He relished in the knowledge a mare was so aroused by him being there, that she jerked off till the brink, just to grace him with the honor of receiving something he didn't even work for. As she finished she quickly left and, there was knocks from all sides but the right, and a colorful trio of different horsecunt popping up in each of the holes, a glow surrounded two of them at the base, and one had a hoof there. There was no way he could manage to catch it all, all he could do at most was... just take it, and let it shower him. He bit his lower lip in arousal, swapping his hoof for a magic glow of his horn on the right mare to ensure she wasn't left hanging. Quickly getting to his knee's, trying to anticipate what mare would cum first, but all three began squirting in relative unison, having him try and catch as much he could from each of them, making a concoction of their juices. As they finished showering him with their arousal, he shivered in delight, gargling the gifts he'd received loudly with a muffled moan.

"Gals, did he just?" He heard the sound of a tripple hoofclap. "Sweet! He freaking cocktailed it! And you didn't think he'd even be able to handle it Melody!" He played a little more with it, then swallowed as loudly as he could. Hearing a aroused gasp from outside the box to his approval. That's right girls. Come at me... I want all you can give me... "Oh come on! He swallows too?" Finding a towel in one of the corners,he wiped his eye of. Still stung a little, but was worth it.

A mare next to her gave an amused snort. "You're saying that like you're surprised. Like, eight out of ten bucks I cream in the muzzle send it down." His was good. but he needed more... and right now, he didn't even care if someone might recognize him. He got up, and adjusted the walls, glad to notice the sides could be changed too, just not at the same time as the front and back. Taking cumshots and drinking their juice wasn't enough, he needed to be filled! "Huh, what you think he's up to?" Knocking at the wall himself, the pressed his rump against the hole, using his magic to spread his ring, inviting the mares to fill his tight little ass.

He heard a whistle outside. "Heh, that kinda buck eh? Come now gals, lets not disappoint our studly slut, lets give him all the cunt and cum he wants!" Those words made his own member slap wetly against his abdomen. It was slick with mare cream. The heavy scent of it was intoxicating, it was fresh, everywhere.

He heard a nearby mare groan a little "Oh, come on! I've blown like... five loads this past hour, I'm out of juice! I'm only equine." There was a slight giggle to the side as he felt a mare back up against him. He squeed over there having been more waiting to buckake him. 

"Try resting in the sauna, or grab a snack till you can get it up again sis'." There was a small huff.

"Hey, just because I can't get hard, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show! They're just about to gush him full! I ain't missin' that!" And with that, he felt the lovely sensation of a warmth spreading past his orifice, inside of him as the mare pumped his ass full with her lubricant. Lightly grinding against his rump with her own as she groaned. Pouring her creamy juices to his slick walls as she finished. Just sliding off him unceremoniously to be replaced by a ... pegasus. They were the only race that did those 'C' bends to easier reach, not that he complained, as the second stream of warm marecum shot into his ass. She was able to lock her self tight around him, making sure he got all off her liquid affection. Her ejaculate almost chasing the stream before it. Pushing all of in deeper to make sure he got filled thoroughly. He normally cleaned mares off after they unloaded in him, but couldn't do that when they were in line to cream his tight doughnut to the brim. There was a hesitant double knock in front of him, making him stare at the desperately winking vulva in front of him, dripping with pre-lubricant.

"Oh sh- sorry, sorry..." he whispered, hoping only she heard. How could he have forgotten about her? That was even more sloppy than the thirds the mare shooting into his ass at the moment was having. He was going to have to make up for this... a grin spread across his mouth. He was going to try his new spell... he quickly kissed the clit in front of him, right on the cute mottling it had on the left corner. "I'll make this up to your..." Making the mare more at ease. A fourth mare now taking place at his ass, giving him a firm spank. Another pegasus. He was honestly amazed how many mare either picked to finish in him, or just stood stroking, waiting for their turn with him... granted, it being free might help contribute. He started preparing the spell as he idly licked along the mares length. Shivering in delight as she slapped his ass another time and gave a very certain grunt. He knew it as the 'that's it, take it, bitch' grunt heard it quite a few times before. Even Cadance had given him that grunt a few times after she came. And soon enough, he let out a murmur as a stream shot past his ring, shortly followed by a couple more as she pumped his ass full of her juices.

He spread the mares folds gingerly, gazing into her inviting depths. Deeper in, past the folds and past the clit, the familiar pinkish flesh shown, the mare had a few specks even that deep in. Oh how he longed for the deep red they got when in heat. Really felt like they were extra hard and swollen then. As the fifth mare let out a sigh of relief behind him, he barely felt the extra warmth shooting past his ring as she tapped his flank, withdrawing as a last stream streaked across his rear. He felt the cum starting to settle inside, having flown deep into him. "Aight, currently out of ready mares loverboy. But if I may say so myself, I think we unloaded a size-able amount into you..." that they surely did... he let out his own wistful sigh, pulling his ass back in, feeling the musky cum slowly oozing out. Now without any distractions, he could do what he had longed for this whole time... some throat action, without requiring a princess size mare.

His horn lit up, and gave a flash, he could feel his jaw loosen and become as stretchy as a mare's meat. Excellent... He heard a mare call out from behind. "So... any chance you'll whip out your junk too? Or you one of those that just let us do that?" Wanted to use his dick to pleasure her pussy? Guess he could do that, but not now, after perhaps. He opened his jaw wide, tongue lulling out, staring into that lovely crevice. Here goes nothing. He slid his lower jaw under her vulva, making sure to lick the swollen bead, poking the wall above the hole... damn horn, it was really in the way when he tried to deepthroat... Glancing around, he saw just what he wanted; A horn cover. They really had thought of everything. Slipping in on quickly, he gently pushed her out a bit, allowing him better muzzle and neck access. She seemed a little curious to what he had planned. And for the second time, he tried to slide in, angling his neck back so the horn was out of reach of her privates.

First bit went smooth. He plunged further in, making the mare coo, thinking he was deepmuzzling her. And at this point, he didn't care if somepony saw, and managed to recognize him. As he was cheek deep in her, he grinned. Time to get the show on the road... With a surprised yelp he pushed deeper than possible, thanks to his cheeks just stretching around instead of hampering. Now cam the tricky part... he gagged a little as he felt her throbbing pleasure button against his uvula. With a last push, she just managed to get her to pop down his throat, making him tear up a faintly. Just felt a little uncomfortable... nothing major. He swallowed to have his throat close around her clit, kneading it. He heard her moan out load, stomping a hoof on the ground as she flared her nostrils, her walls tightening like a vice, somepony liked this, and didn't want to pull out of him. He grinned as much as he could in his position.

The mare panted hard and shuddered, apparently not prepared for what he had done. He heard another mare giggle. "Haha, what's the mater girl? Never been sucked off before? Would expect you at one of the more secluded stalls then."

"Ngh... no, I mean, yes, I've gotten head before, just haa!" He smiled internally as he swallowed once more, squeezing her little bead for what it was worth. Moaning throatily at the sensation of having his entire mouth, and throat full of mare. Said mare finally gasps out: "Haa! Holy shit you gals! He somehow is deepthroating me!" The air fell silent for a bit as all mares that heard turned their attention. Shining just started bobbing his head, trying to suppress the tears and gagging as her bead popped in and out of his throat.

"You kiddin' right? Barely any pony can pull that off, unless you take massive size difference into account." He could see at his perifial vision, a mare looking at him in surprise. "Sweet Luna! She ain't yanking our tails! Come look at this! This unicorn got some sorta spell or something I think, his jaw is past the teats!" He inhaled the scent of riled mare. Relishing i the attention they were giving him. He could almost hear them salivating. "How... uh, how does it?... you know?"

"Oh... oh goddess! He's swabbing his throat with me right now I-I..." the mare cried out and arched her back, making Shining open his eyes wide as he felt something splatter against he back of his throat. He quickly lifted her up, taking her to the hilt and stretching his throat for all to see as the lubricant flowed down with ease as they came, greedily suckling as she clenched tight around his muzzle. The sensation was too euphoric for him to care that he might be seen. As she let out the last few orgasm pants, he slid out, coughing a bit, then just let his muzzle stay visible, licking his lips with a smirk. The mare he just deeptrhoated thudding to the floor quivering. "S-so good..." All eyes locked on the hole, burning with primal lust in the moment of silence.

A pegasus mare looked at the orange mare on the floor, on the still twitching vulva, and at his still cleaning residue of his muzzle before exclaiming "I have the weirdest boner right now..." earning a bit tilted heads. "Like... I'm a freaking huge dyke, but... fuck..." snickers were heard and a mare put a hoof over her shoulder.

"Well, unless bucket here spills the beans on how that spell works, or if it can be cast on others; Be honest, when is your next chance to have somepony take you past their uvula, and let you paint their throat as you shot your load straight down to their tummy?" The other mare bit her lips. "Sides... it's a glory hole. It could be a, chiseled jaw, rough voice mare?" The first mare playfully poked at the other. "C'mon, give yourself a treat, a throat's a throat. You're just gonna let your clit scrape it clean, then pump your lube down it, doesn't that sound fun?" she grinned and gave a soft, wet slap to the other mares rear. "Your boner is with me it seems, so, what'll it be?"

The lesbian mare had primal urges seething off her, she wanted to stuff her clit down Shining's throat, he could tell how badly she wanted to, but he also had to agree with the other mare, in here, he could be a petite mare if she imagined... well, if he hadn't spoken, or had them fill his ass... that part certainly demonstrated lacking some parts back there hehe. But he wasn't as picky, if a mare wanted release, swab away. He could take a couple more loads before he'd run out of space. But then he could resort to more buckake. And his ass still had gutloads of space left. Seeing how the mares just stood there in awe as the one from the floor slowly got back up, he though he'd give them some encouragement. But before he had the chance, the mare with the huge cunt rushed up, soaking wet from a shower. He felt a surge of pride wash over him. Seems like a certain somepony was impressed by his trick.

"What? he can DT? unfair! he only sucked me off!" The mare scrunched her nose as if genuinely annoyed.

One pegasi raised her eyebrow. "Uh... you do know you're bitching about getting free head, right? It's kinda like complaining the buck in the glory hole not swallowing your spunk... it'd be one thing if you'd tip them to, but yeah... this guy is whoring out for free..." The big mare blinked a few times, blushing.

"Ah... erh... y-yeah, you're right, but... I did't know he could DT, that's like... my favorite fetish ever!" The other mare cracked a smile, giving her that 'I know what you mean' look. 

In response to this, Shining stuck his muzzle out, giving a grin and tapped the wall twice, then called out with an as androgynous voice as he could muster: "Come get it then you hunky stud!" the mare seemed to get hard under a second as he spoke. "Or, would you rather I start with hot stuff over here, in case she's still hard?" He finished stroking off the mare currently unloading onto his side and flank. Going with how she pulled away from the wall with a slow exhale, she sounded done for the evening. He'd almost forgot she was there, came after she chat started, he had honestly not mentioned starting giving her a hoofjob. Shining guessed he was getting back into old habits again. The pale orange mare glanced over to the lesbian mare with feral lust, which gave her a flustered stare and took a step back. The orange mare flared her nostrils, nad made a single leap, spinning around in the air, slamming her soaking cunt in his face, slapping him with the prior unfolded clit making him flinch a little, but he was quick to take advantage of the situation, and wrapped his mouth around it, starting to suck it.

The lesbian mare squeaked, a steam of ejaculate spurted out from her nethers, spritzing the floor behind her as she turned beet red. Shining had a facefull of auburn marehood. But he still could make out the embarrassed, continuous squeak she the mare that just had a premature ejaculation was making. The pale orange mare chucked softly. "Heh, come now. You ain't the first to do that here. Tell you what, how about I give you head until I finish? That way you can get hard seeing a mare going down on you, when do a quick swab and splodge? Not as much deepthroating, but knowing you, and having done that for a bit, you frequent as often as me, I'd guess that'd make you happy, deal?" Shining only heard a exited squee, followed by a wet squelch... then the mare spoke again: "I'll takh thath ash a yeth..."

"So uh... not to be a bother, but is he doing exclusive DT now? I'd still like him to cream in me... I kinda like it when a guy does that after I give them a creampie..." Well... he did have to focus on the deepthroating quite a bit... but he guessed he could stick his penis out the back. It was flexible after all. And the focus on the dt would let him last longer.

There was a wet pop, a whimper and the orange mare spoke again. "Look, let me and Miss Muff Diver here get to plaster his throat with out loads and feel the sensation of how it feels like to have out clits scrub a throat. And I don't care if he now does it by a potion, herbs, natural skill or a spell. He's. Still. Deepthroating. Then, we can see what this pony got planned, allright? Sorry for barging a second turn but..." The mare made a glarking noise. "Come on, I mean, really... how often can you get that? And after all, like said: he's satisfying us for the satisfaction of it, lets see what he's up to." There was a murmur of agreement. "So, for now, enjoy any of the dozen other services this place offers if you can't wait, freshen up or enjoy the show!" The was a slick noise, and a dreamy sigh, then the mare scooted out a bit, wagging her rump. What kind of gentlecolt would he be if he left her waiting?

With a eager grin, he plunged into her soaked, warm depths, her moist, stretchy meat wrapping tight around him as he entered. He gave the stiff bead a few quick laps along it, before getting to the point. He inhaled deeply and pushed forward, his cheeks stretching smoothly around her folds as he made a similar, but actual glarking noise as she was pushed past his gullet, slight tears welling up again. While the minor discomfort was kind of arousing, the whole gagging and tearing part was a bit annoying, though, he gladly put up with it for the pleasure it brought with it. He knew he could perform so much better without them however... flaring his nostrils inside of her, resulting in her tightening, he pulled her clit out of his throat, then jammed it back in, starting bobbing. Making an occasional gulping motion. Not slowing down as he blinks the tears out of his eyes, ignoring the minor distraction they cause. He quickly felt the mare grow tighter and tighter, tensing up fast as he heard her muffled moans, her thick clit throbbing as it past the uvula. She tapped three times on the wall, snorting as he heard the high pitched pegasus whiny, mares murmuring excitedly as a cumshot was imminent.

While he could stick to what deepthroating the box allowed him, he shoved his head partially out of the box to take the mare to the hilt. He sucked hard and swallowed with his throat, squeezing that stiff, supple bead, making the mare cry out as much as she could in a loud, muffled moan, and right after, his throat began to get splattered by thick, warm ejaculate, straight from the tap. He heard a gasped awe and whimpers of arousal as he felt the liquid forced down his throat without resistance, it gladly accepted the warm treat, and so did he. While he missed out on the flavor, that wasn't the main part, it was the sensation... as her flow came to a halt, and the clenching had stopped, he felt the mare quiver and start to pull out, he sucked hard as she did, slurping some pooled lubricant, making a wet pop as her clit was released from his lips. There was a certain warm sensation in his stomach, making him sigh wistfully. 

He didn't have long however before the mare slid out the way and lifted his muzzle up as he still panted. "Ante up!" Huh? Another gag, and fresh tears squeezed their way out as he took a second mare past the uvula, this one with hard force, and instantly deepthroating her, his eyes rolled up slightly as he kicked with a hind leg. He felt quick thrusts as hooves got placed atop his head. He wasn't sure that, aside from what jaw was inside the warmth of a mare, if he could feel a difference on the throat swabbing. The pegasus pushed his head down and deeper, apparently getting him in a awkward angle, promoting him to cough, throat clenching up as he squirmed, trying to pull back, being kept in place by frantic thrusts and desperate hooves. Making a guttural moan, he tried to keep his eyes from flickering as he felt the sensation once again of a warmth being sprayed down his throat. This time however, his head was getting pushed into it, his body doing what it could to guzzle as much cum down as possible. To his surprise however, it stopped gushing and he shortly after felt a lightly burning pain erupt from his nostrils as something jetted out, stinging his nasal cavities, before he heard a snort and something wet cascades onto his face and muzzle. 

"Holy... that was ju-HEY!" he opened his muzzle wide, coughing out a wad of cum onto the floor, spitting some residue lubricant out after it. Greedily sucking in air more desperately than he had just prior jizz. He hadn't felt anything with the last squishy noise of a mare ejaculating. Opening his eye not coated in cum, he saw a very mixed, aroused, relieved and ticked pale orange mare, sporting a similar facial cumshot as he did, of what he could feel, aside from the caking cream he had there. The pegasus grinned bashfully, lube dripping from her perky vulva, pleasure button still fully erect and unfolded. "... what have I told you about blowing one over me?" The other mare shrunk to the floor, landing on it as she looked apologetically at both ponies in front of her. The orange mare glanced at Shining. "You okay there? Can't see you too well, but you seemed in a bit of discomfort, and it didn't sound to well... not to mention coughing cum..." Shining just smile and nodded, flaring the creamy substance from his passages. It still hurt a little.

A aquamarine unicorn mare from the audience was stroking her length, sitting in an odd pose, similar to a hovering pegasus, bar on the floor. "Well... I thought it was hot..." A lot of mares glanced at her. She gave a dismissive shrug, flicking some slickness from her hoof onto a nearby earth pony. "What? I was pretty sure there was a bulge... plus, it had it all: Creampie, open mouth cumshot AND facial...s. Technically a threesome too..." She grinned and rubbed her hooves. "And he looks cuter with something on his face... and in it..." Almost all of the mares gave a collective, nervous guilty chuckle.

The embarrassed grin of the pegasus was adorable, complimented by her deep flush as she mouthed a 'sorry' and circled the floor with a hoof, indicating she got a little carried away. The pale orange mare rolled her eyes. "It's fine I guess..." She wiped the most of the gunk off his eye with a fetlock. "I'm heading back to the showers... yeah yes, fuck, it was a hot double unloading... won't deny that... will be fun to hear what you'll do next though, Bucket... and NO! You can't lick it off my face!" The pegasus froze in her tracks, closed her mouth, then hovered to the ground with a huge, bashful smile. Then skittered after the orange mare, looking up at the still glistening marehood. Shining saw the pegasus give a wink. He gave a smirk knowing that, despite her having the hots for mares, she still hadn't been able to resist fucking his throat. His shaft twitched at the attention, knowing he was very irresistible to these mares. They wanted him, his body. He nickered softly, sliding back into the box. Stretching his jaws to loosen them up a bit. While his nose was still a little itchy. His throat, eyes and jaw were good to go again.

"Ladies..." he called out coyly. And within seconds, hooves clambered all around the box, fully erect and soaked marehoods of all sizes and colors shoved up against the holes, eagerly winking at him to take just them first. He shivered as he felt the surge of arousal... he was their cumbucket, their squirt sponge... and he was making sure each and every mare that came to him during this hour would leave with a smile, satisfied and having released themselves into or onto him. He was starting to suspect he might become a bit filled up soon though... he might have to cut down on how much he guzzled down if he was gonna last the night. It wasn't that little a mare unloaded after all...

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later, as the now familiar feeling of lubricant plastering into his throat, he was pretty sure he didn't have much say in guzzling all this cum. His stomach was getting really full by now. So unless he planned to vomit, he had to wrap up taking it down the throat... he was so close to the end of the hour. The mare slid out with a wet pop as she managed to somehow pull part of his uvula with her before it slid back into place. Leaving him to cough for a bit. Didn't even let him kiss her clit goodbye... had he done bad? Or was she just in a hurry? Either case, he loved how she had just used him right now. Dumped her cream, then walked away. Like he was little more than a dumpster for her ejaculate. He stroked the red mare to his left, her burgundy pride starting to spritz him with affection as he rolled his frog along her clit. If it'd been earlier, he'd dove for a chance to drink some marecum, but right now, he was too worn out, and could barely fit more down his gullet. He'd settle for licking her flavor off his hoof. Licking the strong, intoxicating gunk off his hoof, he enjoyed the lightly whitish texture of it. He liked how it wasn't salty, meant you could drink more without feeling ill. He'd imagine it'd be a bit harder to be a cumdump for stallions with that in mind. But he much rather preferred mares anyhow. With their big supple folds, prehensile genitals, their delicious family jewel included, stretchy meat not to mention copious amount of ejaculate. The mare that had wanted a open mouth cumshot before this one, had with ease overflowed his mouth before demanding him to swallow what he could.

As the other mare also withdrew, he was left with the building feeling of orgasm as he glanced back, the wet slapping caught up with his ears again. "C'mon, cum for me! I want you to fill me after I filled you! It's only fair!" Starting her second rut, he realized he better give her what she wants if he was to save any endurance for the other mares. He was already pretty drained, and ejaculating would be less straining than to try and not focus on her and try to last as long as possible. But considering she stuck latched onto him after her second orgasm, first one around his penis it was clear she wouldn't go without being satisfied, and that's what he was here for. He let out a huff, and tried to focus on getting off as quickly as possible in order to satisfy the mare behind him. Having his penis hanging out backwards wasn't the most pleasant position either... he kept his magic focus on stroking the mare's clit to the right. No new pussies had appeared in front or to his left. Had he really pleasured all the mares in here? Had to be more left. He craving for horsecunt was almost sated, but not yet. He needed to feel the warmth of another vulva, feel it squeeze around him, feed him with it's nectar. 

Shining shifted his weight and knocked on the wall in front of him impatiently. Glancing to check on the progress of cross clit. He had to say the lightly golden mares mottling was particularly interesting, it was like a treasure map, revealed from under her grey tail. Small lines going all around it down to the bottom, where, when she had winked, had revealed a large "X" right atop it. There was just something about it that made him smile. He loved it when mare's mottling was in a peculiar shape or design like that. That treasure had surely unfolded in front of him. She'd sadly been insistent on hornjob only however... he'd love to get a taste of all that. Looking back again, his face got smeared suddenly as a marehood was pressed up and rubbed onto his muzzle, bopping his nose as it did. Having a mare recklessly place her needs before his, now that was something he also loved... he let out a huff as he began to tense up. His orgasm was quickly approaching.

He barely had time to give a slow lap along the length in front of him as the mare on the right gasped, and knocked rapidly. It wasn't a 'gonna cum' knock, it was more a 'hurry the fuck up'... he found it a bit odd, as she'd seemed to enjoy it... had something happened? Or was his telekinesis rusty? Did she remember a meeting? Whatever the cause, it wasn't up to him to decide. He speed up his pace rapidly, milking her bead as if she was to cum, softly nuzzling the folds in front of him. He couldn't start on her yet, he'd be put off balance soon. The golden mare released her cache of vaguely transparent riches, splattering pleasantly against his side and front limb. The mare attempted to scurry off right after her last stream spurted out, slipping from his grip. He was about to question it when the mare in front of him pushed back, making him slip inside, and to his surprise, so did her bead. The mare tensed up, and pressed tighter against him, her walls clenching as if nervous.

Listening closely, all the moans, sounds of flesh on flesh and even the splashing of ejaculate had died down, gasps and scrambling could be heard. What was going on out there? All Shining could see was two slick, meaty folds around his muzzle... two meaty ridged folds. Soon the only sounds were that of wet flanks behind him. "Haa... haa, what's the matter girls? Think I'm taking too long? Why is everypony looking at me?" There were a few hesitant slaps, then she let out a groan. "Shesh! I will hurry up, I'm just about to cum anyhow... I just wanted to have a little warm deposit... nice to have outside of heat too you know..." Her thrusting paced up, just as hit breathing did. "Almost... almost..." the mare let out a long grunt, her walls clamping like a vice around Shining's sex, desperate to milk him for his seed, which her muscular love tunnel easily squeezed out of him while cascading her own juices onto his taint, her clit almost feeling like it flared up against his base , "Ah yeah... that's the stuff..." making him nicker, tugging a little at the mare in front of him, still locked in her warm embrace. 

Having finished, the mare pulled herself away from him, no longer having her sex wrapped around his, a few drips of his own cum still trickling out his urethra, her cum oozing down his thighs. "Mnh... now that's how you rut a buck..." There was an eerie silence. "What? Shehs, what are you mares looking at me like that? Aint that hard to hold your horses! Just wait your turn dammit, let a mare have her fun!" The mare trotted a bit and her tone suddenly dropped. "... or apparently not me... uh... I ..." The perky mares sudden deflation made his curious. Who could have arrived to make all the mares this jittery? He hadn't even gotten started lapping at the delicious juices and supple folds of the mare in front of him. 

A regal voice suddenly called out. "You were saying something about how you knew just how to copulate with a stallion?" The tone was warm, friendly, but also a bit teasing. Wait... he recognized that voice... It couldn't be anypony else than...

"P-Princess Luna!" The cocky mare blurted out, suddenly her perkiness wasn't as prominent.

"Yes?" The alicorn inquired calmly. Shining was tempted to try to pull out and see the expression on her face. He was running a little low on air after all...

"I... uh... what are you... I mean... I was just..." The mare stammered and seemed to entirely have snapped out of an post-coital bliss she might have been in. A laughter erupted in the room, one of playful amusement.

"Relax subject, I'm just here to double my fun. I love oral, and I especially love to be deepthraoted." There was a collective gasp. "I mean, being well endowed, and hung like a horse helps atop my size difference from you ponies but a pony able to do it is rather hard t..." there was a murmur erupting from the mares. And through some strange, reason, he could almost hear Luna deadpanning. "Oh, grow up. I might be an alicorn, but I'm also both only equine, and a mare. I have needs! Itches that need scratching." The ponies quieted quickly around the princess. "As I was saying... it's kinda hard to find ponies able to do it. Even for a mare my size. Especially as it's still a little exotic, and even a bit taboo due to the general discomfort it tends to cause. But if done right, both parts should be able to enjoy it." There was a whisper he couldn't make out, but Luna seems to have managed. "Oh, come on. What makes you think I'm above 'petty needs'? I eat, sleep, answer nature's call. You try being stuck on the moon, unable to get a good wank or even get head for a thousand years, and we'll see how your libido is doing..." 

There was a cringe, and he heard a mare mumbled an apology nervously. "Sides... I'm not the one that dreamed about being able to fit an entire pony inside my genitals." There was a gigglesnort from across the room, a mare keeling over in laughter. "OR imagining having a clitoris able to somehow stretch all the way through a pony..." The snickering died as abruptly as it had began. Luna cleared her throat. "Sorry... that was unprofessional..." she scuffed her hoof along the floor. "Just wanted to let you ponies know that well, to put it bluntly: I have a cunt, I'm horny, and I want to blast this bucks throat with my royal cream." There was another gasp, the white unicorn himself barely able to believe she had just said that. Going with the thud that followed, somepony had even harder to believe it. "Whops... um, somepony mind? Ah, thank you ma'am. But yeah... I know this is a surprise to most of you, but I've actually been enjoying visiting glory holes around our fair nation. Perfect way for me to let off steam, without getting too invested in somepony."

Another voice piqued in, Shining could make it out as a batpony, he'd met a few during his run with the night guards. "Yeah, and you sure love it when they gasp, and gush over how big you are..." the tone was teasing, and another thud was heard. Now from words somepony never expected to have somepony say to the princess.

"Ugh, look what you did Midnight... but yes... so what if I like having my size appreciated? I know size doesn't overly matter but... it is fun to fill most of a mouth with it. Along with being big enough to easily fit a muzzle... among other things." There was another soft thud. "Oh come on!"

The high pitched giggle rang out as Midnight spoke. "Oh, come now Luna. Aren't you happy both stallions and mares faint at your mere presence from your beauty? They ought to be honored to have such a stud among them. Truly a mare among mares."

Luna huffed and spoke "For the last time, just because I got more ponies, cherries and Tartarus know's what under my collar doesn't make me a stud... though, I won't entirely detest that title heh... I know my way around most things, stallions AND mares." There was a squee Shining recognized, belonging to a certain pegasus. It was shortly followed by short, wet splatter, and a flop as she presumably hit the floor after jizzing. That pony was way too easily excited. "... Not a word Midnight... not a word. This proves nothing." He could make out a batpony trying to stifle their laughter. The mare in front of him was breathing heavily, and now slowly tried to move, letting go of his muzzle he happily breathed deeply himself. Finally having full access to his jaws and nostrils. The mare tried to slip away, but a strong, magical glow took hold of her, gently placing her back, filling Shining's vision with glorious marehood. Luna's soothing voice speaking once again. "Now now, no need for that little mare. It would be rude of me to interrupt you, and cut in line. Just get yourself off, I can wait. I got all night after all hehe." Luna chuckled at the last part. Being basically told by a goddess he should suck maremeat, he was more than happy to oblige. Shining idly suckled on her stiff bead, he could feel her tense up more than before.

The mare squirmed, and then tugged herself free from his grip. "I-I... s-sorry, I am honored you even consider my pleasure as relevant, but um... I kinda have performance anxiety... and um... I'd barely dared to muster up the courage to use this open-" he felt the mare shiver as the sound of a mane being brushed was heard.

"It's okay. You have my sincerest apologies for interrupting like this. I know not all ponies are exhibitionists heh. But still, talk to my escorts, I'll have a little compensation arranged for you, personally even, if you would be into that. I'd hate to leave somepony hanging like this." There was a collective collapse of at least five ponies. Followed by a deep sigh. "Harmony damn it! Why is it really that hard to believe us alicorns to have an active sex life? Cadance, while granted, is not a born alicorn, is happily marries to a faithful husband, and I bet they're plowing it few times a week at least." The was a sudden pang of guild in his chest.. he wasn't sure if he could agree with all of those... or? This wasn't really cheating was it? Then again, he had gotten off... even if due to a mare wanting him too... but nonetheless inside another mare... he scooted forward, sliding his partially limp shaft back inside the box fully.

"I... uhm..." the mare startled to wobble a little, her knee's seemed to go weak. But she was steadied by a glow. 

"Oh no you don't! Go talk to Midnight, they'll be able to discuss details about this for you." As the mare slowly made her way from the hole, the goddess was revealed to him. His flaccid genital giving a twitch. The mare walking away with the batpony barely was registered as he looked into the deep azure eyes gazing towards the hole he was in. "And well then... not to sound greedy, but I'm partially erect, and I did come here for this occasion so..." She walked up to the hole, his eyes going wide with anticipation as she turned around, and crouched a little to get in the right height for the hole. "Shame these don't come in princess size hehe... but we are most eager to get started, so gaze upon the crown jewel!" Shining had just enough time to watch her swollen, but sealed royal passage, relatively smooth along it's length. Similar to her flanks, there was a notable amount of mottling on them. What stood out more however, was the seeming bat shaped across the middle, each wing extending out on her folds and partially onto the buttocks. Just able to take in the sight, the plump mounds parted at the bottom, as if the bat raised it's legs to grasp something, and a large, deeply midnight blue crown jewel indeed . Even her family heirloom had specks of mottling on it, a crescent moon... there was something both so fitting and amusing to that fact. She could moon you while mooning you. 

The thought brought a smile to his face. And aside from having no texture ridges, Luna beat Cadance in both length, seemingly in girth along with clit size. He wasn't sure on her girth, but he was about to find out! He stuck his snout out, preparing to take her in. He barely had time to touch her wet lips as he inhaled her divine scent before they were pulled away from him a string of lubricant connecting to his muzzle. "Oh, speaking of which: We highly encourage buckakke if any of you ladies want to help us coat their outsides while we... 'take care of' the inside..." There was a dozen of squees of approval. "And you, stallion?" Shining perked his ears. The first news had been good, so what was she going to say now? "Ah, you got a horn cover, excellent, just pop out till your shoulder, hold your neck out straight, and I'll handle the rest." She shifted her pose a little. "This will be fun!"

The fact the princess of the night seemed to know what she was doing, and was eager about it helped Shining focus his attention, along with get his erection back. It wasn't anywhere was magnificent or stiff as hers, but it was something. Her glistening bead was still unfolded and gleams of arousal was visible all around it. The unicorn couldn't help but lean forward and lock his lip around it, it filled up a large portion of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it, much to the delight of the princess. "Ohh... somepony can't wait to start cleaning out the royal chambers... who are we to keep them waiting? Take a deep breath dear subject." With a sway of her tail, and a few seconds delay, allowing him to inhale deeply, Luna pushed back, forcing Shining's muzzle open, getting her entire full moon inside, just giving enough time to adjust that his neck is aligned with her body, then thrusts again, barely stopping as she slams through the uvula, making the unicorn wince a little, scarping a hoof along the floor. Didn't hurt much, but it hurt so good... "Ops... our bad... I somehow keep forgetting you ponies are used to much... smaller things." There was a single mare starting to make noises, as to formulate being offended, then let out a huff, knowing fully well the princess was correct in her statement, even if it was a little insensitive. Even if it wasn't that common mares got all up about a pissing contest so to say. Most everypony knew it was how you used it that mattered.

He gave a light shrug, and focused on keeping his throat steady, finding one of her teats to lightly try and lap. Was a little hard being stretched this wide. "Hang tight..." Luna cooed with a sultry voice. He felt a immensely strong magical grip, locking him in place. Luna's legs slid a bit, shifting her to a easily swaying position. She suddenly thrust deep, Shining now noticed his horn was inside Luna's massive blue depths, the bright red done to the deeper insides explained both why she smelled so good, and with how wet she was... and how deep she was pushing him. Like his horn and muzzle was barely an obstacle for how hung she was, she possibly had less depth than Cadance, but her girth was immense. His eyes rolled up a bit, he gave a muffled cough, tearing up. Luna just held it like that for what felt like ages. When he was close to try and move, she finally did for him, starting to rapidly pump back and forth, swabbing his throat roughly, occasionally popping by the uvula to let it knead her clit before it went back to make sure he wouldn't drink alcohol the nearest couple days. She was fucking his face, while fucking WITH his face, and he loved every second of it.

After close to a minute she slid out, her clit near throbbing as she re-winked it pulling out of his uvula, panting heavily. Giving him time to suck in air. "Haa... hurry up if you can, we are getting closer each second..." Shining took a few preparatory breaths, then inhaled deep. Luna sparing no time, went deep, popping right past his entrance in one thrust, sighing. "Ah yeah... this is the stuff... getting filled up while having the peak of your marehood tightly wrapped around... goddess I wish this was easier to archive..." She shifted her weight a little, and he felt a sudden surge in his throat like she was... using magic? "Just relax... this shouldn't hurt... " Shining gave a 'glrk' as something started swirling around in his throat. Taking him several rounds of scrubbing to have him realize she was stretching out her labia to do this with. If he didn't have an erection before, he did now. "Like it? It feels kinda nice, but mostly particular for us... it's a neat sensation after all..." He had to admit, it was very... different to anything he'd ever experienced before. "Well, enough playing around, get ready to drink down around a liter of the princess of the night's special blend moonshine!" Luna sounded giddy as she readjusted herself.

She began to pump relentlessly, holding her folds outwards, letting it rub what it can along his throat. He hoped she'd cum soon, he felt he would start run of air soon. It took around 20 seconds of ferocious pounding before the princess make a grunt, flare her nostrils and start to hiss, slamming back so hard and deep. "WE ART CLIMAXING!" Luna bellowed. A blue blur was all Shining could make out. Even all he could taste was blue. A feeble cough was all he managed to muster as his throat bulged up from more than the clit down it. Much to the awed gasp of several amazed mares. The first flood of thick, creamy princess ejaculate was plastered all over his insides, making him gag as even his throat struggled to swallow the first, plentiful wave. Her magic was stroking her labia along his insides while she rapidly bobbed his head to milk her clit as much as she could manage with him. The sheer sensation and knowledge of who was pumping her load down into his guy pushed him over the edge as he began to ejaculate, shuddering as his seed was mixed with the copious amount of marecum surrounding him. Luna seemed to enjoy the added stimuli, her pearl almost pulsating.

It however reminded him he needed air... his vision was getting blurry. And as his throat forcefully gulped down another gush of lubricant, which he oh so much wished he could taste the flavor off, but as he did, his stomach was telling him he was also running out of space. He had drunk, or well, guzzled, copious amount of mare that night. Even for such short time. He had t start fighting to stay conscious as his own orgasm was quickly draining his endurance. The unicorn was on the verge of vomiting when it stopped, it finally stopped. He was literally filled to the brim with delicious liquid affection from around a dozen mares. All for him. Being glad over the imminent threat of overflowing. His legs began to buckle and his vision blackened. Air. He needed air. His lungs felt close to exploding... Luna let out a sigh and pulled out. A wet pop as her flared clitoris left his uvula, quickly receding to normal. He gasped for air, feeling dizzy. So worth it. Luna panted and held still. As soon as his head wasn't spinning too much, he sucked out any remaining juices, slurping out any leftovers, finally allowed to taste her. It was like drinking something warm and thick, and yet like a crisp winter night. And he relished it, toying it around with his tongue, savoring each drop of it before finally remembering his manners, kissing her still partially erect clit, suckling it like a teat, cleaning it of any residue. 

"Ha.a.. atta buck... took it like a champ..." Luna exhaled and pulled away from him, another wet pop as he was forced to let go of her pleasure knob. And he was sad to seeing it go back inside, despite his disoriented state. He'd miss it... stumbling back inside be sat hard on his rump, making a splash. Slumping to the side. It wasn't until something warm and sticky found it's way into his ear that he noticed mares were creaming his coat in. He tried to get up to pleasure them. But his legs buckled, and he resolved to just quiver in ecstasy as he was getting sprayed with lubricant from all directions. As some more cum collected in his ear, it did amuse him to know literally all of his orifices, bar the ear he had in the puddle, was oozing with cum. He was literally filled up, covered in and leaking ejaculate. Talk about fulfilling his fantasy to be a sponge to the extreme. If he'd been able to handle it, he'd been up for letting them creampie him as well, or even use his testicles as lunar beads. There was the sound of a bell, like when they signaled when a shift was over. And he heard a disappointed 'aww...' in unison. "Ah, c'mon now girls. He must be parched... or well, figuratively speaking hehe. Your princess thinks we filled him up good if we may say so our-self." There was a playful chuckle. "But I'm sure he needs some rest now. Unlike you sticking your flanks towards the wall, he has to work for it you know." The was a collective murmur in agreement. "Sides', there's plenty more guys and even gals working here. Granted, most for a small fee heh. But it ain't much more than you'd give for any other treatment like a salon, or the spa, so, if you ask us, it's not that bad. They take time out to do this after all."

He couldn't agree more with her, bar, he did it as it was it's own reward. Letting out a cough, he'd feel this in the morning, he croaked out "T-thank you mistress..." his aching genital having a pleasant dull glow from the orgasms. Only other mare that was that well endowed and hung enough to take him that deep had been Chrysalis... and now he'd gone even deeper this time... Cadance got past his uvula, but not much further... He moaned loudly as he smeared the cum all over him, rolling around in his rewards, just wanting to have them keep buckkae him, just take the walls down, circle around and plaster the rest of his body with a third layer, make him their bitch. Even lift his head and shot more in his mouth, forcing it out his nostrils and having him cough out wads of cum. Just let him taste it. Even have them fill his ass up just as much as his stomach... make him theirs...

This had _definitely_ been even better than he had imagined... there'd definitely be a next time. As he laid in the pool of cum, his tongue panting down and dipping in it. He had wads of ejaculate coating hit from head to hoof. He lifted one of his forelegs, almost heavy with cum, starting the long cleaning process, giving a dopey smile as he began to swallow the delicious, tasty treats, ignoring the fact they had gone cold, one gulp at a time. The next time he got here... next time? As the thought crossed his mind, he just grinned. He would be going here again... maybe not the quad specifically, but his gangbang fantasy had more than been fulfilled... _definitely_.


End file.
